We won't turn to stone
by thegirlwhocan
Summary: Marauders era one shot. The brave soldiers of the first war and the stories of their first and last battles.


**We won't turn to stone**

The Marauders fought their first real battle when they were eighteen; young and restless. They had just left Hogwarts, and now had joined another league – Dumbledore's Oder. Death eaters had attacked a muggle village; it was their first mission to stop the threat. They fought, and won. This time at least, the marauders were victorious. It was their first battle, but not their last; the best and worst moments were yet to come.

"Don't look so bloody miserable – we won, mate" Sirius Black clapped his best friend on the shoulder, and James Potter sighed.

"Five muggles were injured, and Alice Longbottom broke her arm – it just doesn't feel like winning to me"

"Of course it doesn't: It's not like we've just won a quidditch match. Things are different now, this isn't Hogwarts anymore," Black pulled his friends arm, and the fellow marauder reluctantly headed back towards the assembled group with him, "From now on, winning is surviving another day." James looked sharply up at that, but Sirius' eyes were averted.

"I hope you're wrong" was all James could think to reply. Winning shouldn't have to be like that, so desperate. So again silence fell between them. Ahead, the Order who had come to fight was assembled, dealing with the damage of the incident. The injured muggles were being treated by staff from St. Mungo's who answered the call for help, while the Auror's attended to arrested death eaters. It was carnage, but it was over.

"James" he turned at the sound of his name, and was immediately wrapped into a fierce hug by, he guessed from the bright red hair, Lily. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, hugging her tighter, secretly glad of the moment.

"Nothing," she breathed into his ear, "Just glad to see you"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" he agreed. None of them had been in an actual battle before, willingly walking to a fight. They had known what to expect, but no amount of training could prepare them for the reality of war. It was not glorious, it was scared and impulsive. It was worrying for the ones you loved. James Potter didn't realize how worried he had been until the knots in his stomach unraveled at holding Lily and knowing she was safe. She leaned back, keeping her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a small smile of relief. "You're hurt" he noticed, touching a scrape on her forehead, just above her eyelid. It was bleeding, the cut quite deep, so she winced when he touched it. "Sorry" he apologised quickly, "You should get that checked out." The redhead shook her head quickly, sending her curls bouncing over her shoulders. She looked beautiful, he thought, even now when her golden hair was streaked with blood and dust; and the battle had left her looking ruffled and shaken: she looked beautiful.

"It's nothing – you don't look too great yourself" she told him. He knew he had been hurt some, but didn't feel the pain. It was the adrenaline, he guessed, but he knew it would come later, in the aftermath. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it. "It's nothing," he echoed, pulling down his sleeves to hide gashes on his arms, so Lily pulled a face at his mockery, "If you can soldier on, so can I."

"Be careful then" Lily scolded, "I want you home in one piece"

"Promise."

"Hey Lily!" they were interrupted by a grinning Sirius, arms held wide open, who had listened to their conversation for longer than he liked, "Don't I get a hug?" He was just teasing, but Lily felt a huge wave of relief at seeing he too was okay: the joker had grown on her, so she now felt a huge surge of affection for him. "Of course" although he was joking, she came forward and hugged him fiercely too, as she would have done to any of the marauders right then. Black hadn't expected this response, so hugged her back briefly before once more weakly joking, "Watch it, Evans. Jamey will get jealous"

"Do NOT call me 'Jamey'" James scowled.

"See, Jealous Jamey" Sirius grinned at her, so Lily laughed. It was good to laugh at a time like this, and that's what Sirius Black was good for. "Fine, side with him" James sighed, waving his hands in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, very jealous" agreed Lily with Sirius, sharing a smile with him, at which James groaned.

"Christ, this is why I never wanted you too in the same room - you all pick on me" he said.

"That's cause you're too easy" laughed Lily, removing herself from Sirius and looping her arm through James'. He smiled down at her, affection written all over his face. "How's Alice?" he asked, to which Lily paled considerably.

"Better, they fixed her arm, but they think she might have been cut with a cursed blade during the battle. They're taking her to St. Mungo's now – I only came over to tell you I was going with her." Worried again, Lily looked crestfallen, and anxious to go.

"Its fine, you go" James reassured her. As much as he wanted her to stay close enough to keep her safe, he knew she needed to be with her friend. "You sure?" she asked.

He pecked her on the cheek, "Go on, I'll see you later"

"Thank you," she started to scurry off but stopped shortly, as if she'd remembered something. "Oh yeah, you lot need to get back to Hogwarts – Dumbledore wants a report on what happened to give to the ministry."

"Why us?" Black demanded, irritated at being taken away from the action.

"Everyone else is busy" Lily told them, exasperated. "If we ever want the ministry to take Voldemort seriously as a threat, they need to know about attacks like these. We can help more by getting all the information to Dumblrdore than getting ourselves killed" She spoke more sharply than she meant to, but it worked. Sirius sobered instantly, nodding, "you're right – sorry. We'll get Moony and Wormtail and go now"

"Thanks" Lily was gone in an instant, rushing off towards a magic ambulance similar to the Knight bus parked not far away. James watched her go, as he always did. He worried that one day, she would walk away and he'd never see her again. Pushing such thoughts away, he turned to his best mate, "come on."

* * *

"Wait, where are we going again?" asked Remus Lupin, following his friends towards the edge of the village.

"Hogwarts" replied James, not even looking up.

"But why?" Wormtail asked, but was privately glad to be out of the ripped up village. The battle hadn't suited him, it was too loud, and he was terrified. Peter Pettigrew didn't want to die.

"Because Dumbledore needs a report on what happened" James answered again, storming ahead, not with anger but impatience, a driving need to act. "Alright" Remus nodded, "Fair enough – how're we getting there?"

"Oh," James stopped, "I hadn't thought about that."

"We can't apparate inside Hogwarts-" Sirius started.

"-and the Aurors shut down the floo network half an hour ago-" Peter supplied.

"-Plus, it would be mad to fly in this" Lupin concluded, pointing at the stormy sky above. It was also very likely that there were death eaters somewhere in the clouds, watching and waiting. Flying just wasn't an option. "I guess we'll have to drive then, it isn't far" James said. The other three looked at him incredulously, shocked. "In a muggle car?" asked Sirius, eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, I got one a while ago when we got the house in Godrics Hollow" the fellow marauder explained. Surely he'd mentioned it to his friends? Then again, with everything going on, things were easily forgotten. "And you know how to drive?" Lupin asked doubtfully.

"Well enough" James defended. Then his confidence dropped, "well, good enough to get us there without crashing"

"Reassuring" commented Remus dryly, walking past.

"Oh shut it, Moony. We'll just have to apparate to my house" James said, and reluctantly they all agreed.

"Let's get this over with then," dramatically sighed Sirius, disappearing with a CLICK. James looked to the others, who nodded back distractedly. "In a few, then" he said, before too disappearing. Within minutes, they all stood in front of James and Lily's little house in Godric's Hollow. What would usually be a reassuring sight; one where many a good time had been spent, the house now only reminded them that it wasn't over yet. So they did not linger very long, jumping hastily into the car parked outside on the street. No one commented on the peeling paint of cluttered interior of the vehicle, just got in and drove off.

* * *

"It's not so bad, you know" Sirius commented after about half an hour driving in comfortable silence.

"No, just injured muggles, Alice in hospital and yet another death eater attack" James said sarcastically, "a walk in the park."

"Shit, prongs- you are a ray of sunshine tonight"

"I don't see what there is to be happy about" James snapped.

"We're alive, aren't we? Nobody died and we stopped anyone being hurt seriously" Black said, quite cheery now, even proud. You would think a battle might have slowed him down a bit, but in fact he reveled in it. "Nobody would have _died _anyway" Peter said, a little too quickly. When only an uncomfortable silence met him, his beady eyes widened. "_would they_?"

"We don't know, Pete. It's a bloody war after all: people die" Lupin answered gently.

"Exactly," grinned Sirius, "And we're alive." James allowed a smile. "We're safe, and so are our friends. We're finally making a difference" Sirius finished, smiling proudly.

"A noble sentiment, Padfoot. But we all know you just love playing the hero" Moony joked, to which they all laughed, even Sirius.

"Hey – I never said I didn't have ulterior motives" laughed the marauder wildly, "this 'hero' business does wonders with the ladies."

"Padfoot" James laughed, "You're disgraceful." Another silence followed, and they were drawing closer to Hogwarts when it was broken yet again by Sirius. "It's more than that though, doing this, its better. I feel-"

"Like an idiot?" quipped James, to which his friend glared at him, so he stopped instantly, ducking his head down with a small smile badly hidden. "No," said Sirius, voice dripping with sarcasm. The raven haired marauder looked up at the sky, clearer her and speckled with tiny stars, and spoke without the satire, fairly humble for the young man. "I feel _fucking indestructible."_

Remus smiled in the backseat, "Unbeatable."

Peter eagerly joined in, "Unbreakable."

James, eyes still on the road from the front seat, finished, "fucking unstoppable."

* * *

Sadly, their hope of being everlasting was not to be, and our brave little marauders fell like dominoes, with time and consequence to topple them.

* * *

_Unstoppable._

James Potter was the first to fight – and the first to fall. His time came knocking, literally, on the 31st October 1981. The night the first wizarding war ended. They knew it might come soon, and their time was limited, but James and Lily potter were happy. They lived as they always did, with laughter and love, caring for their young son as best they could in these dark times. James adored Harry, his son who looked so much like him. He had hoped to see him grow, but it was not to be. That was one of James Potter biggest regrets in life. But he lived without regrets, in the moment, for any moment could be his last.

So on that night, when the forces of darkness drew near, he acted spontaneously to save his family. They didn't know it would be that night, and it started out perfectly ordinary. They played with Harry in the evening, watching the baby laugh as his parents waved their fingers in front of his face, or as they pulled silly faces at him. James poked his tongue out at him, and Harry gurgled out a chuckle – the best sound in the world as far as James was concerned. After a while, when they were about to put him to bed as he had fallen asleep in Lily's arms, dreaming peacefully, death knocked. At the noise, both heads snapped up, Lily's eyes widening in fear. Not for herself, he knew, but for their son. James knew he would do anything in that moment to save them. Even if he couldn't – he could at least try. He jumped to his feet, briefly touching Lily's arm as she clutched Harry protectively. "Take Harry" he pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes, "take Harry and run." Lily might have argued if it weren't for their son. She would have stayed and died at James' side. But they had to protect Harry, who was innocent in all of this. Now she wanted to say something – but what was there to be said? As much as they had fought, they had loved. She loved him, and he knew it. It didn't need saying.

Her eyes said it all, those intense green eyes he had fallen for. He understood, she would protect Harry – so he must protect them both. He nodded; he understood. Lily hesitated only a second then she was running. Then she was gone, her hair flying behind her: that shining red in the grey their world had become. James, standing tall, turned to face the door.

It was then he realised his fears had come to pass: his darkest skeletons creeping from the closet and tearing him apart. Because Lily had just run away and he knew in his gut that he wouldn't be seeing her again. This was the end. Lily was taking care of Harry, who he would never see grow up. His friends would look after them; he knew that, if they escaped. He hoped with all his heart that they did. Briefly words from years ago flashed through his mind. "_Fucking unstoppable"_ he had once said, but now it seemed irrelevant. He would die fighting in a war to save the people he loved most in the world. Who cared if he died? As long as they were safe, it mattered not to him at all. So much for being unstoppable, he would rather they be safe.

The door splinted, falling, and a menacing figure stepped across the threshold. He was cloaked in black, like the night itself. Or the grim reaper. James swallowed, his thoughts only of Lily and Harry. She was the most beautiful person he had ever known; he would not have traded his precious little time with her for the world. She was so beautiful, so strong – he loved her. He always would.

And Harry, so small. He would grow to be a great man without him. That baby of theirs, James thought, one day he would make them proud. He remembered his son's laughter, and the times spent singing lullabies, or playing games, and smiled grimly. They would be safe. Harry would be brave.

It was with the sound of Harry's laughter ringing in his ears that James potter ran forwards, wandless, towards the intruder; running towards death. He didn't even see the green light as it hit him, he saw only their faces. They were glazed onto his unseeing eyes as he finally fell, with a good heart filled to burst with love.

* * *

_Indestructible_

Sirius Black was the next to fade, many years after that: but really, he had been dead for a long time. Since James' death, he had felt empty, like the sun no longer shone. For the longest of times, he blamed himself for his, and sweet dear Lily's, deaths. Then when he shouldered the blame, and all thought he was the murderer of the people who were his family, he was shattered. Even more so when he discovered it was Wormtail, that filthy coward, who had betrayed them all. And he had been the one to convince James to pick that traitor. It was his fault.

Nobody would ever convince him otherwise, and for twelve years, Sirius Black suffered. When he escaped from Azkaban, he was homeless and friendless. Then came the light, and the colour slowly came back into the world. With Remus, who was still his friend; never blaming him, and Harry. Harry who it hurt to look at, he looked so much like his dad. That young man stood for everything James held dear: protecting his friends and fighting for what was right. Sirius had never felt more proud, or honoured, the first time he had met his godson. Prongs would be proud of the man he had become.

Padfoot died not long after meeting young Harry; he wished he'd gotten more time with him. Harry deserved a better godfather than him: the boy deserved someone who would stay with him; someone unbroken. But he had loved Sirius as the marauder had loved him back, they weren't a perfect family, but they were happy for a while. They lived together, fought together – just like with James. Sirius got to spend time with Remus, a true friend and brother. They had peace in a time becoming increasingly familiar. The darkness was coming again, but Sirius Black was never afraid. He knew Prongs would have died trusting him to protect his son, and Sirius Black would die doing it. He was prepared to die saving Harry, but he didn't want to leave him. The poor kid had spent enough time alone; he needed a family, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would provide one. For now.

Death caught up with Black on the 18th June 1996, in the department of mysteries. He died as he lived, fighting for what he believed in. He never really stopped. He was fighting death eaters, as he had done long ago alongside James and Lily, and the Order. Back when they thought they stood a chance. He knew not they really didn't: but even if they'd have known it was hopeless, they would have fought anyway. They would have fought a war with a pre-determined victor because it was right and because they were the best of humanity. Not a day went by that he didn't miss them.

It was on these lines that he was thinking as he stood on that rock, fourteen years later. Inexplicably, two words came to mind. "_Fucking indestructible." _Yeah right. He had been destroyed long ago, by the loss of his family; time taking its toll. Being indestructible wasn't even an option anymore. That boat had sailed and was disappearing on the horizon. Sirius Black knew he would die eventually, probably sooner rather than later. His only regrets were not saving his friends, and leaving Harry. It was probably because of this memory coming to mind that he called Harry 'James' that day. It was probably that distraction that caused him to die laughing. "Nice one, James!" then falling. As the grey haze of the veil clouded his vision, he saw only Harry – but right then, in his confusion, he could've sworn it was James grinning back at him.

Sirius Black died with his lost friend before him, welcoming the end if it meant peace.

* * *

_Unbreakable_

Peter Pettigrew, whose hands were soaked with blood, died just after Sirius: an old friend whose death he could not even openly mourn. He was known even by the dark lord as Wormtail by then showing his change of friendships; died lonely and scared. He had felt that way for years. You see, Wormtail was not an evil man: he was scared one, and fear can be the most powerful motivator. He acted cowardly, yes, but it was a desire to survive, not hatred or cold-heartedness. No, it was emotions that were his undoing.

Fear drove him to side with Voldemort. He loved his friends deep down, but when he saw the reality of war, one they were losing, he knew death would find him soon if he didn't change his fate. He knew his friends were strong – but he also knew they'd go down fighting rather than give in – something he could never do. So when he looked back and saw destruction, he felt the only way to turn was to the most powerful figure of the war – Voldemort. His influence could not be denied: Tom Riddle was strong, and Wormtail went to where the power was. Straight to the dark lord, who he believed would win. The regret plagued him for years: for the marauder's friendship did mean something to him once, but an overwhelming urge to live had taken over that. He feared death, so he gave up what made his life meaningful to stay alive, not knowing at the time that life without the people he loved was meaningless. That came later, with the guilt, and shame. He realised too late that he was wrong: living wasn't enough – you needed something to stay alive for.

He died in Malfoy manor, before the ending of the second war. He never got to know redemption – he was never loved again after he betrayed his friends. That was the true cost of his treachery: that he would die alone and terrified. He never got any last words, as the hand choking the life from him prevented them from passing his lips. He tried to form them, but they remained, unsaid, on his tongue. Harry Potter, so much like James in appearance, tried to help him even now. Because of there was one thing he inherited besides his looks from his father, it was James' goodness. Potter tried to help, though he had no reason to. Peter caused his parents deaths, and brought back Voldemort, his mortal enemy: but Harry could see the fear in the older man's eyes. He knew such fear, lived in it. So Harry tried to help, though it was hopeless. Wormtail died with Harry watching him, the last thing he saw was his friend's face, the friend he'd betrayed years ago. James.

"_Unbreakable"_ he had once declared himself to be. Yet here he lay, irreplaceably broken by his own deeds. Broken in heart by his betrayal, and subsequent loneliness. Broken in mind by the never ending guilt burning his brain. Broken in body as the last remaining air was squeezed from his lungs like a vice compressing his chest. Peter Pettigrew: not evil, but lacking of courage. He was the third to go, alone and guilt ridden, as he was forced to stare at the man he betrayed. He caused his best friends deaths, and died ashamed of himself.

He never even got to choke out the last words he so desperately wanted to say, and had done for a long time, "I'm sorry".

* * *

_Unbeatable_

Remus Lupin – the last marauder. The last man standing as his friends fell around him, the broken soldier of a war where he gained everything, and lost everything. He was never the ordinary one of their group – his unfortunate part time occupation as a werewolf took care of that – but out of all of them, it was most likely him who would survive. He was resourceful and not as reckless as Sirius or James, but he hadn't the cowardice of Peter to bring his downfall. Lupin was brave, there was no doubt about that; he died fighting to create a better world.

He didn't have to live long alone. He had nobody for a while, and lived in darkness while Sirius was in Azakan, the only comfort being that James and Lily's son had survived the attack. He hoped Harry was okay. When the first war ended, the entire wizarding world had been in celebration – thinking the hardship was over. For him, it hadn't started until then. Suddenly, James and Lily were gone, Sirius had killed Peter, and Lupin was left behind. But later, having the opportunity to know Harry had brought its own rewards – it was like having James back, meeting that young boy. It wasn't just his father's looks he possessed; it was his good heart, unselfish actions – and a certain talent for trouble. For nearly a year, he stayed at Hogwarts, the only home he had ever known, really – in happiness. While evil approached, they still found a reason to smile.

Remus Lupin was the last, and he died in the battle for Hogwarts – the ending of the second wizarding war, on May 2nd 1998. He was not the only one to die that day, and he did not die alone. He was fighting for Harry, for Hogwarts, and for his own son. Teddy, and making a world in which he could be safe, was worth dying for. His wife, his Tonks, died beside him as they fought off death eaters on the castle's lawn. She was so strong, smiling at him briefly as they fought, trying to give comfort in times so grave. He loved her, and she him: they made a family together. He only wished they had lived to see it grow to be something so beautiful. They might even have found a home for themselves one day. But it was not to be.

Moony died in the sight of his home, the lights of Hogwarts illuminating his tired eyes a final time. He faded at home: protecting the castle he loved and knew so well, where he had laughed; having found friends for the first time. He thought he would never know companionship when he was turned into a monster, but the marauders accepted him. They were his friends, and they didn't have to be kind, or keep his secret – but they did. They didn't need to, but they saw in him something that he never could: the value of Remus Lupin in his bravery and loyalty. They made Hogwarts his home, and to die protecting it was good. He was proud.

"_Unbeatable"_ he remembered saying, and how impossible it seemed now. Death stared him in the face – he would die, he knew it. But he would not die alone, or in vain, but instead to save the world. Tonks beside him, they faced an advancing wall of death eaters, outnumbered but still standing. He held her hand tightly as the green light hit them, her fingers curling around his in a final squeeze before the end.

Remus Lupin died fighting a battle for his home, beside his wife, for his son. He had a family, something he had never thought possible, and left this world having something worth dying for.

* * *

So that was how all the marauders fell. The boys all grown up. The four brave little soldiers of the first war. Death may have taken them, but it could never take what they stood for, or the times they had.

Sirius Black was reckless.

Remus Lupin was brave.

Peter Pettigrew was scared.

James Potter was good.

The marauders were legends.

* * *

But on that drive towards Hogwarts, going to give Dumbledore a report of their very first battle, none of them could predict their ends. They felt on top of the world. The marauders were finally making a difference, not one of them knowing the change they would bring. Despite where they went from here, in that moment they felt invincible; like nothing in the world could ever end their laughter. In the end, nothing did. For they might die, and break, but those memories were intact: perfect. They had good times with good friends; no one could take that away from them.

Ultimately, no matter what they hoped, they would all fall. But for now, they had a journey to end. Their first view of Hogwarts peaked from round a bend in the road. It looked as it always would to them: breathtaking, its lights shedding hope in the darkest of places, its castle a safe sanctuary. The place they had all grown up in, the place they found one another, a family. Right now, all that counted was getting back to Hogwarts.

"Not so bad after all" James said softly, his heart considerably lighter.

"I'm never forgetting this place" sighed Sirius.

"It's our home, that's why" said Remus, leaning forward to perch between the two front seats beside his friends. They stars shone a little brighter above them. "I'm never stopping" Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" asked James, looking away from the road.

"Fighting" replied Black, "I won't stop until Hogwarts is safe"

"Me neither" agreed James, and the other two marauders nodded.

"I won't turn to stone" said Sirius, "not ever. We'll be here forever"

"I'd be okay with that" Remus said lightly. Yes, staying at Hogwarts for eternity would be a pleasure. They arrived in front of the huge iron school gates, grinding to a halt in full view of the castle. It was beautiful. Sirius Black laughed at the sight, grinning to catch every marauders eyes, who all smiled back. "I think we're home, boys."


End file.
